lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Clifford Shaw
Clifford Eugene "Cliff" Shaw was born on September 28, 1925. Dorothy Marie Van Why was born in 1925. Cliff and Dorothy were married on December 15, 1944 in Ault, CO. Cliff compiled "The Lives of Our Days", a 3-volume genealogy report, and distributed it at a family reunion in 1997. Dorothy died in 1999. Cliff married Barbara (Unknown) on July 8, 2000. Cliff died on October 21, 2013. Parents and Ancestry Jeduthan Day ▬ Mary Grimes John Breese Day ▬ Laura Etta Thayer Roy Edward Shaw ▬ Goldie Ethel Day Clifford Shaw Roy Edward Shaw * Born on April 5, 1892 in Texas * Died on June 1, 1978 * Buried in Roselawn Cemetery in Fort Collins, CO * Find-a-Grave Goldie Ethel Day * Born on September 29, 1889 in Humboldt, NE * Died on September 22, 1964 in Ault, CO * Buried in Roselawn Cemetery in Fort Collins, CO * Find-a-Grave Documents, Sources, & Articles Find-a-Grave * Dorothy Marie Shaw United States Public Records * FamilySearch.org US Federal Census 1930 * FamilySearch.org * Location: Ault, Weld County, Colorado US Federal Census 1940 * FamilySearch.org * Roy Jr. (13 years old in the previous census) lives next door. It appears he has married a woman with the same first name as his mother. Clifford Shaw Obituary Clifford "Cliff" Shaw, 88, of Fort Collins, Colorado passed away October 21, 2013. Cliff was born September 28, 1925 in Ault, Colorado to Roy and Goldie Shaw. Cliff graduated from Pierce High School in 1943. He then served in the U.S. Navy from 1944 to 1945. He was stationed on the escort carrier USS Fanshaw Bay in the Philippines and fought in the Battle of Leyte Gulf. He witnessed the surrender of the Japanese. Cliff attended Colorado A & M University (CSU) where he received a Bachelor’s Degree in Electrical Engineering in 1950. Cliff married Dorothy Shaw on December 15, 1944 in Ault, Colorado and she passed away in 1999. Cliff worked for Delta-Montrose Rural Power lines in Colorado from 1950 to 1956; Line Material Industries in Milwaukee, Wisconsin from 1956 to 1963. He became editor of Electrical West Magazine in San Francisco from 1963 to 1964, then moved back to Wisconsin. He worked for McGraw-Edison Power Systems in Milwaukee from 1964 to 1968, then moved to Chicago to work for S & C Electric Company, until his retirement in 1994. After Cliff’s retirement, Cliff and Dorothy moved back to Colorado and settled in Fort Collins. On July 8, 2000, Cliff married Barbara Shaw in Schaumburg, Illinois. Cliff was a very active member of the Poudre Golden K Kiwanis Club. His hobbies included genealogy, bird watching, traveling, car trips, golfing, reading, photography and he was the first family member to own a computer. He is survived by his wife Barbara; sons, Lyle (Jackie) Shaw of Westford, MA. and Roger (Mary) Shaw of Parma, ID.; daughters, Christine Shaw of Denver, CO., Carol (Jerry) Hanson of Springfield, IL.; Teresa (Joseph) Reichard of Newton, NC; sister, Elva Slonaker of Fort Collins, CO.; grandchildren, Leah Shaw, Rachael Gelbman, Bradley Hanson, Justin Shaw, Steven Hanson, Elizabeth Farris, Benjamin Reichard, Alexander Reichard; great-grandchildren, Evan Shaw, Elijah Hanson, Maura Hanson, and Julia Farris. He was preceded in death by his parents, Roy and Goldie Shaw; Edward Shaw, John Shaw and Lucille VanWhy. A memorial service will be held Friday, October 25, 2013 at 11:00 a.m. the Allnutt Drake Chapel in Fort Collins, followed by an inurnment at Roselawn Cemetery. Memorial contributions may be made to the Parkinson’s Support Group in Larimer County or the Poudre Golden K Kiwanis Fund, in care of Allnutt Funeral Service, 650 W. Drake * allnutt.com Other * Cliff Shaw FamilySearch.org profile Category:People Category:Military Category:World War II Category:Group S Relatives